The Mission of the Pilot Project Program is to be the driving force enabling the Center to maintain and enhance research in environmental health science. The mission will be fulfilled by o engaging new investigators in environmental health science research. o helping early to mid career investigators develop collaborative projects. o responding to emerging opportunities in environmental health science. o guiding the evolution of facility cores to address new challenges supporting research platforms. The Pilot Project program explicitly will not provide funds to support research interests of the Center Director or the Deputy Director. Funding from NIEHS allocated funds will also not be provided to supplement ongoing research projects.